Those Who Fight
by Biskitty
Summary: COMPLETE! A series of drabbles based on those lovely ladies; Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie. Linked to 'Buried in Snow' and 'Silence and Motion'. Angsty. Some CloudXTifa, ZackXAerith, SquallXRinoa
1. Dusk

So here we are, new fic. Sorry it's taken so long, there's just something about 20,000 word dissertations that sap creativity.

Anyway this is a, rather long, set of drabbles about the ladies of FF in Kingdom Hearts.

It crosses over in several places with my other KH fics; Fragments of Memories, Silence and Motion, and Buried in Snow. I'll point out these cross-points, so it's not necessary to read all the others, though it would be nice.

The point of this long introduction is to explain the format. I intended to write linking chapters, but it just wouldn't go that way. Instead, there is a separate strand for each girl, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie. They do link in some places, so I figured I'd just stick them together. Besides I like the contrasts in personalities.

Please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Square-Enix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.

* * *

**_

**Dusk: **the state or period of partial darkness between day and night; the dark part of twilight; partial darkness; shade; gloom.

Dusk.

Her favourite time of day.

Not quite day, not quite night.

There was a sense of anticipation, of waiting for what was yet to come.

Reaching for the night…

… and yet… still clinging to the day.

So quiet, so still.

At dusk, she could feel everything… hear everything.

It was like time had stopped completely.

It was at dusk that she would think of him.

Would pretend that he was coming back.

Sometimes she actually managed to convince herself that he was still alive, somewhere.

Sometimes she believed that he hadn't forgotten his promise to return.


	2. Uncertainty

These drabbles run in chronological order, although that might not be apparent for a while.

**Disclaimer: **Square-Enix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.

* * *

**_

**Uncertainty: **the state of being uncertain; doubt; hesitancy. 

'Am I dead?'

'Hardly!'

'Yuffie?'

'Yeah, Aeris, it's me. Cid's here too…'

'Cloud?'

'No-one's seen Cloud… yet…'

'Tifa?'

'Tifa neither. I guess they must have got lost somewhere…'

'What happened?'

'You got attacked by some of those things.'

'Heartless?'

'That's right.'

'What's going on?'

'I don't really know, but Squall's gonna explain everything when you're better.'

'So, where are we?'

'… I don't know where we are… but it's safe… for now.'


	3. Bewilderment

I love Yuffie, she a great character to use to just ask things. I imagine her as intensely curious.

That's the lot for now, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Square-Enix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Yuffie.

* * *

_**

**Bewilderment: **the condition of being confused or disoriented.

'Squall, what's going on?'

'I don't know Yuffie.'

'But what were those things, Squall?'

'I think they're called Heartless.'

'That's what Aeris called them too.'

'Then that's what they are.'

'But Squall, where are we?'

'Traverse Town.'

'But where's that?'

'I don't know.'

'what are we going to do Squall?'

'I don't know.'

'But Squall…'

'Stop calling me that.'

'What, Squall? But that's your name.'

'Not any more.'

'But I… I don't understand.'

'No-one understands.'


	4. Dark

Aerith won't appear for a while, apologies...

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

**

* * *

**

**Dark: **having very little or no light; radiating, admitting, or reflecting little light.

Afterwards, she wondered…

Whether that moment…

...that single, weak moment of jealously and resentment, when Cloud left to find Aeris...

…whether _that _moment was the reason the Heartless turned on her.

The Heartless that, sensing the darkness lurking in her heart, fought with greater purpose...with greater determination…

Until, unable to fight back any more…

...she had succumbed to the darkness.

For some reason, she'd thought death would hurt more…

Had been told that the Heartless would rip out her heart.

Yet, this death had been painless… a simple sinking into darkness.

Still, alone in the dark, she had cause to wonder…

Wonder whether that single moment had led to this.

To this darkness, this uncertainty...

This level of despair.

Surrounded by the dark, it was easy to listen to doubts…

Those little, dark thoughts, that nagged at the back of your mind.

Where was Cloud? Why had he left her? Hadn't he promised?

Promised to come save her if she needed him?


	5. Stuck

This is one of the first drabbles I wrote for this particular fic. Not sure if it still fits, since the shape of the fic changed beyond my control, but I still quite like it. There's a running theme in this fic, of Past, Present and Future, each of them represented by one of the girls.

**Disclaimer:** the recognisable bits belong to SquareEnix.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

**

* * *

**

**Stuck:** to bring to a standstill; render unable to proceed or go back.

I never liked looking back. My past wasn't something to admired.

It was ugly.

Full of death and destruction.

I didn't like to think about it. At all.

I hated the future as well. So uncertain, so terrifying.

I was alone. I had been alone and I was always going to be alone.

That's why I joined AVALANCHE.

In a group like that, it was better only to take each day as it came.

I guess I was… happy?

To be honest I wasn't really anything. I felt like I was stuck, unable to move backwards, unwillingly to step forwards. It was frustrating.

But then it was ok, cos I met you again.

And then I… I really… I just wanted to stay there…

I didn't _want_ to go backwards, and I didn't _want_ to go forwards.

I just… wanted to be with you, in that moment, always.

I still do.


	6. Memory

I love quotations, so this would be an unusual fic for me if I wasn't to include them. The _italics_ are all things said to or by Cloud. The fun part comes in trying to guess who said what.

Aerith's strand starts next time.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

**

* * *

**

**Memory:** the mental capacity or faculty of retaining and reviving facts, events, impressions, etc., or of recalling or recognizing previous experiences.

Sometimes…

_Hey, it's you! You're still sane, right?_

Sometimes, I hear things…

_What you see will eventually become part of life's dream._

…Things I've never said…

_I want to know you. The __**real**__ you._

…Things that were never said to me…

_What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion._

These are you're thoughts…

_If this is all a dream, don't wake me up_.

…you're memories…

_How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being?_

why do I hear them…?

_What to do? Have you lost your way?_

…why can't you let them go…?

_There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried, or something forgotten._


	7. Past

Sorry it's a little late, but I now have a job that takes me away from home all week, so it's likely that I won't always up-date on a Saturday.

So, time for Aerith's story to start. This strand is likely to be particularly angsty... aren't they all, lol!!

**Disclaimer: **the recognisable bits belong to SquareEnix.

**

* * *

**

_**Aerith.**_

**

* * *

**

**Past: **the time before the present; of, having existed in, or having occurred during a time previous to the present.

"I wish it could go back."

"What do you mean Aerith?"

"I mean I wish things could back to the way they were before."

"Before the Heartless you mean?"

"Yeah, before the Heartless."

"Well, when everybody comes back, it'll be like before."

"Yeah but it won't be the same, will it Sora?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be 'like' before, but it won't be before."

"I don't… think I…"

"Not everyone will come back. And if they do, then they'll have changed, like we all have."

"Well yeah, you can't just expect things to stay the same for years."

"No… but it'd be nice if things could be the same. If we could pretend that nothing had ever happened."

"You can't go back Aerith, you have to move forwards, to the future."

"… I know that… it's just, I liked things the way they were..."


	8. Meagre

I apologise if people find my interpretation of Aerith more than a little angsty, hopefully it will be explained in the end.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Aerith._

* * *

**

Meagre: deficient in quantity or quality; lacking fullness or richness; scanty; inadequate. 

She'd always tried to help them.

Having lost someone herself, she knew what it was like to have your world crumble around you.

She'd never been trying to replace the ones they'd lost.

In the end, all she'd wanted was to make them happy.

But she wasn't enough for that.

She chided them, she made them eat, made them sleep.

She asked them how they were; made sure they talked, even if was just a little.

But it wasn't enough, she wasn't enough.

Rinoa… Tifa… when they'd gone, they'd taken a little bit of Leon and Cloud with them.

And her attempts to fill the gaps were meagre at best.


	9. Child

Nothing much to say...

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

**

* * *

**

_Yuffie._

* * *

**Child:** a person between birth and full growth; a childish person.

She was always being called a child.

To be honest she didn't really care what they called her.

"_Yuffie, you're such a child sometimes._"

As a child she'd lost her home.

"_Yuffie, why do you always act like a child?_"

As a child she'd lost her family.

"_Yuffie, must you always be so childish?_"

She'd lost everything. She'd lost her childhood.

But she didn't like to look back and be sad. So when people called her a child, Yuffie would grin.

_Better late than never._


	10. Limbo

And so Tifa's actual story starts in earnest. Have a guess at who she's talking to...

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

**

* * *

**

_Tifa._

* * *

Limbo: an intermediate, transitional, or midway state or place; a place or state of imprisonment or confinement. 

"Am I dead?"

"Nope."

"So I'm… alive?"

"Not exactly."

"Well… either I'm dead or I'm not."

"… well let's just say there's a third option and you're that."

"A third option?"

"… I guess you could say you're in limbo."

"In limbo?"

"Yep. You're not dead, but you're not alive."

"… I don't think I get it."

"… come on Tifa, it's not that hard."

"Why am I not dead?"

"… because you haven't let go."

"Let go of what?"

"All of us here… we're still here because we haven't forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Who we are, who we were. All of us have something we're holding on to."

"… something…?"

"Or someone."


	11. Transparent

Just to be cruel, I'm not going to reveal who Tifa was talking to in the last chapter... not yet anyway!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

_Tifa._

* * *

**Transparent:** so sheer as to permit light to pass through; diaphanous; open; frank; candid.

It had taken her a while to figure out why he was nearly transparent.

"You've forgotten who you are, haven't you?"

She could see it in his face, that hopeless look of despair.

"Why are you still here?"

He'd looked at her then, confusion on his face.

"_There's someone waiting for me. I made a promise to return."_

She didn't ask him if he could remember who was waiting for him.

Instead she smiled and gestured towards him.

"With that hair you look like my friend Cloud."

He flickered then, becoming more real, more whole.

"…_Cloud?"_

This man had known Cloud?

"_Cloud… chocobo…"_

She smiled.

"Yep that's Cloud alright."

The man stirred and she could see life returning to his face.

"_Cloud… my friend… SOLDIER…"_

That was how he'd known Cloud then, through SOLDIER.

"_I… don't remember…"_

She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and didn't pull back, even when her fingers moved through him.

"You will one day. After all, someone's waiting for you."


	12. Opaque

So far no-one has guessed the identity of the speaker in Chapter 10 (Limbo) and I'm not going to reveal it either, ha! Please guessing. Zack is the person Tifa was talking to in the last chapter, congrats to those who got it right.

Just a little inner thinking...

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Opaque:** not transparent or translucent; impenetrable to light; not allowing light to pass through; hard to understand; not clear or lucid; obscure.

Men were confusing.

All the men she knew were… opaque.

Cid for example. He was still loud and he still swore even though he'd lost the love of his life. Yet… he built gummi ships but refused to fly them.

Somewhere along the way, he'd lost his love of flying.

Then there was Cloud. Stuck somewhere between the light and the dark. Afraid to reach for the light in case it slipped from his grasp… just like Tifa had.

Always searching for and fighting Sephiroth yet never actually winning simply because, deep down inside, he was actually fighting himself.

Finally Squall… sorry, Leon. A man so tortured by his past mistakes he'd changed his name. Yet… he'd forgotten to change his personality… after all… he'd always been broody and anti-social.

So in reality he hadn't actually changed all that much.

Opaque...

It was her new favourite word and it just worked so well…

Men were opaque.


	13. Forgotten

Tifa's story is concerned primarily with finding out what has happened to her and how to reverse it, so there'll be a lot of 'talky' chapters like this one.

So far, nobody has guessed the identity of the person in Chapter 10 (Limbo). I will reveal this person in the future, but not for a while. Here's a clue; since this fic takes place in the Kingdom Hearts 'verse, there's no reason why Tifa should be talking to a character from FFVII. Think outside the box (game). Remember, this person shows no signs of recognising Tifa, nor Tifa of them.

Anyway, on with the show. Btw, the formatting went a bit nuts with this one, so keep an eye on the speech marks to figure out who's saying what... And yes, its Tifa talking to Zack again.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Forgotten: **to cease or fail to remember; be unable to recall.

"…what …what exactly happened to you…?"

"I forgot… and… I was forgotten…"

"…you were forgotten…?"

"…we only truly exist… in the memories of others…"

"…what do you mean…?"

"…as long as the people we once knew… the people we loved… as long as they remember us… we continue to exist… …but if they forget us… then do we really exist?

…how can something exist… if nobody can remember it existing…?

…how can I hold on… to my memories… if there is no-one to share them with me…?

…how can I hope to remain whole… if… if little pieces of me… of the memories which make me who am… if they are gone…"

"…please… please don't think like that… you can't be forgotten… not entirely… I won't believe that…

...truly… some memories have to… have to be consciously recalled… that's why they can be… mistaken… or wrong… or forgotten…

…but some memories are locked deep within your heart… those memories are different… they can't be forgotten…

…that's why you're still here, right? …because someone, somewhere… holds your memory deep in their heart…"


	14. Remind

The formatting on this site has gone haywire! Takes forever to get things looking like I want them!

Also, sorry I didn't update last weekend, didn't have time.

No-one has guessed the identity of the speaker in Chapter 10 (Limbo)... and I'm afraid I'm not going to reveal it until Chapter 23... don't shoot me! Another clue; the speaker is someone who is NOT in the KH games, someone who loves someone who IS in KH... that's the best I can do.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

_

* * *

_

**Aerith**

* * *

**Remind:** To cause to remember; put in mind.

Sora made her smile.

Something about him reminded her of someone.

Not of Cloud though.

That resemblance was merely superficial, based only on the fact that they both had spiky hair.

No, Sora reminded her of someone because he was so cheerful, always looking on the bight side,

…never doubting, either himself or anyone else,

… a total optimist.

Other similarities were present too.

…like the fact Sora could be so loud,

…and annoying!

Still he had a big heart…

…always making friends,

…always loyal.

Yes, Sora reminded her of someone…

…someone she cared for very deeply,

…someone she loved.

His name was on the tip of her tongue…

…if she could just remember…

…_Zack of SOLDIER, 1__st__ Class…_


	15. Hero

Congratulations to; undeniiable . xx, City of Dis, and KeyBreaker. You know why! Don't go telling now, don't spoilt the fun.

A crisis core quote here. No, I haven't played it, I found a script on the internet. Lovely quotes in and I have stolen quite a few for these drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisabe bits.

_**

* * *

**_

**Tifa.**

**

* * *

**

**Hero: **a man of distinguished courage or ability, admired for his brave deeds and noble qualities.

_Hold on to your dreams._

"Cloud told me that." Tifa smiled at the memory.

The man next to her stirred.

" Does it… remind you of something…?" She asked tentatively.

His eyes were closed as though in deep thought.

"He said that… that…" She struggled to remember what Cloud had said.

The man's eyes opened then, and his gaze was sad.

"I haven't forgotten!" She exclaimed, "I haven't! I just can't… quite…"

"Remember…?" His voice was soft and understanding.

She shook her head fiercely, both in answer to his question and in denial of that answer.

"It's ok… just… don't give up…" He patted her hand with his, although his transparent fingers went through her solid ones.

She continued to shake her head, reaching for that elusive thought.

"Cloud said… he said that…" She bit her lip, willing herself to remember.

"…he said… that… that… a good friend taught him that!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"There was more…" The man's eyes narrowed. "…there was something else…"

"… you… you were…" Tifa didn't want to jump to any conclusions here, but if the cap fitted… "…you were the 'good friend'…"

The man nodded, a smile slowly forming. "…I …I remember…"

_If you want to be a hero, you have to hold on to your dreams._


	16. Remember

More Crisis Core quotes.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

_**

* * *

**_

Aerith.

* * *

**Remember**: to recall to the mind by an act or effort of memory; think of again; to retain in the memory; keep in mind; remain aware of.

It was strange how memory played tricks on you.

_I'm …. of SOLDIER,… Class._

How you could know something one day,

But not the next.

_There are 23 little luxuries._

How something could be on the tip of your tongue,

Just out of your grasp.

_But you probably won't remember._

You could know something,

But not remember it.

_There's only one thing I want the most…_

Even if that something was the most important thing,

It could still be forgotten.

…_to be together with you more often._

Right on the tip of your tongue…

…waiting to be remembered.

_I'm Zack of SOLDIER, 1__st__ Class._


	17. Promise

I do like Crisis Core for the Zack/Aerith interaction... makes my job so much easier! Afterall, Zack appeared so briefly in FFVII. So did Aerith, come to think of it! But now, with CC, we get to see them together and know them a little better.

Actually I just realised that this chapter could work for Tifa and Cloud as well...

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

_

* * *

_

**Aerith.**

* * *

**Promise:** a declaration that something will or will not be done, given, etc., by one; to make a promise of something to (a specified person).

_I'll come see you._

You promised me.

You said you'd come back.

_I'll be waiting._

I waited for you…

I'm _waiting _for you…

_Mmm. it's a promise._

I believed you…

I wanted so much to believe that you meant what you said.

_Aerith wait for me._

How long…?

How long will it take…?

_Aerith just wait a little longer for me._

Please…

please come back to me…

Soon…


	18. Time

I guess people didn't much like Angsty Aerith from the last chapter, since I only got one review for it! Alas, Angsty Aerith may be here for a while longer...

This is a chapter I wrote when I realised that there are several forward leaps in time in this series and I hadn't explained why these leaps don't seem to affect Tifa. I also wanted a slightly more light-hearted chapter for once!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**_

* * *

_**

Tifa.

* * *

**Time:** a system or method of measuring or reckoning the passage of time.

There was no time.

Literally.

Time did not exist.

It didn't pass.

It didn't stop.

The realisation that whilst she was here…

Seconds…

Minutes…

Hours…

Days…

Months…

Even years could be passing.

And she was in limbo.

Without time.

Yet…

Somehow…

She still aged.


	19. Waiting

This is my personal opinion of why Aerith was so drawn to Cloud.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**_

* * *

_**

Aerith.

* * *

**Waiting: **To remain or be in readiness.

I thought I'd moved on. I actually thought I was doing really well.

I mean, I hardly ever thought about you. I managed to embrace each new day and be happy.

I stopped always looking over my shoulder.

Then I met Cloud.

It was so strange.

Everything he did, everything he said, even just the way he stood, reminded me of you.

It was like… everything I'd pushed away…

Everything I'd tried to forget…

… stood right in front of me.

Do you know what really matters though?

I would get annoyed if Cloud did something different to the way you did it.

I'd get angry at him for being himself.

I knew then.

I hadn't moved on. I still loved you. I still waited for you to come back. That's why I always stayed here. So you would know where to find me, when you came back.

I hadn't realised that I was waiting.

I'm _still_ waiting.


	20. Fraud

Apologies for the late up-date, I have no excuse.

Umm... yes, I admit it, Yuffie has gone angsty too! I'm sorry, I do have a reason... or at least an explanation at some point.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Yuffie._**

* * *

**Fraud:** any deception, trickery, or humbug; a person who makes deceitful pretences; sham; poseur.

She wasn't quite sure why she felt so attached to Squall, sorry, _Leon. _

It wasn't like he was good company.

She knew some of the others speculated that she had a crush on him, but it was nothing like that.

Perhaps it was because he was the only person around here who made no effort to hide his feelings…

…to get over his loss.

Being around Leon made her think it was ok to be sad…

…ok to be angry.

True, he never expressed any of these feelings, but then he never pretended to be happy either.

Hanging out with him sometimes made her feel like a fraud.


	21. Exist

I love how much Rinoa and Tifa look alike. I played FFVIII first and so when I came to play FFVII I was already drawn to Tifa.

Close to the big reveal...! I bet you're all just _desperate _to know... or maybe not!

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

_**

* * *

**_

Tifa.

* * *

Exist: to have actual being; be; to have life or animation; live.

"Rinoa?"

She froze. Slowly turning around, she found herself looking at a man with a scar across his face.

"Rinoa?"

She held her breath.

"Squall? …whatcha looking at?"

Yuffie… She'd grown so much…

"I thought… never mind…"

He was looking right at her… yet…

"There's nothing there Squall."

His eyes roamed the small alleyway one last time

"It's Leon."

Squall(?) (or was it Leon?) turned away.

"Come on Squall, we're gonna be late!"

She knew it then…

"I told you Yuffie, its Leon."

He hadn't seen her…

"Whatever…"

Because she didn't really exist.


	22. Want

Directly linked to the previous chapter. And because of that, and also cos my up-dates have been rubbish, I'm up-dating them together.

Time is going to become quite flexible now with gaps and leaps occurring, but I'm not going to flag these up and tell you exactly how much time is passing, I'm leaving that up to you guys.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie.

* * *

Want: to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire; to be without or be deficient in.

Sometimes Yuffie caught Squall, sorry, _Leon_, looking at things that weren't there.

Staring into space, yet, actually _looking _at something.

Of course he denied it, but she knew the truth.

She knew he hadn't let go…

…hadn't given up hope.

Seeing the proof of that though, that was painful to watch.

The way he would stare so intently…

…every fibre of his being focused on one spot…

…as if he could make her come back through his will alone…

…only to be disappointed, as he always was, _always_ _would be_…

…that hurt to watch.

Sometimes, she would try to see what he was seeing, but there was nothing.

Yuffie wondered if that was because nothing was there…

…or because she just didn't want it enough.


	23. Obvious

I know, I'm terrible at up-dating, I'm sorry!

Anyway, here it is, the big reveal...

BTW, the title of the chapter is not a dig at those you who failed to guess correctly...lol!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

Obvious: easily seen, recognized, or understood; open to view or knowledge; evident; lacking in subtlety.

It'd been under her nose the whole time.

Right in front of her.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

All these… were they months or years?

All this time of wondering…

Trying to figure out who he'd thought he'd seen…

And it's been right in front of her.

So obvious… once you knew where to look.

Just certain similarities…

Things that, at a distance, might cause a person to look twice…

To think they'd seen a ghost…

"Are you Rinoa?"


	24. Gone

So an Aerith chapter, haven't had one of these for a while... ahem... of course we haven't actually had any chapters for a while... sorry bout that...

The centralised _Italics _are quotes from Crisis Core.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Aerith._**

* * *

**Gone: **to leave a place; depart; to be or become consumed, spent, finished, etc.

It wasn't like her to sit alone.

_Even if there is no promise for tomorrow…_

Aerith was gregarious by nature, always preferring to be around other people.

Preferring to talk about them.

About their feelings…

…their thoughts…

…their worries…

…their dreams…

Other people were easy.

She knew what to say.

…how to comfort them…

…how to help them…

…_I swear…_

Sometimes… carrying the burdens of others… as well as her own… became too much.

These times, she chose to sit alone.

The one person she wanted to see…

The one person who knew what to say…

…how to comfort _her_…

…how to help _her_…

…he was gone.

…_I will return to the place where you stand…_


	25. Whole

Freshly written to fill what could have become a serious hole in my almost plot!

Please note the definition of whole...

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Whole: **comprising the full quantity, amount, extent, number, etc., without diminution or exception; entire, full, or total; complete; perfect.

She'd finally figured it out. If she concentrated hard enough, _wanted _it enough, she could become corporeal...

No, not corporeal... she still wouldn't be able to touch things...

She could become real…

…whole.

For a short time at least.

But it was enough. Enough to see _him_, enough to talk to _him. _And that was all she really wanted.

The trouble was finding him.

See that worked in a similar way.

If she concentrated on him, on her memories of him, on her feelings for him, she could find him.

At least, that's what Rinoa had told her, when Tifa had talked to her about the 'incident' with Squall/Leon.

'_If you want something enough, you can make it happen.'_

Only so far, it hadn't quite worked.

For some reason, she always seemed to be two steps behind him.

He was always moving, never staying in one place for long.

Almost as though he was looking for something…

…_someone._


	26. Illuminated

A long, proper story, chapter. A cross-over with 'Light' from Buried in Snow, the same scene, but from Tifa's POV.

And the reason I started this collection!

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

**_

* * *

_**

Tifa.

* * *

**Illuminated: **to supply or brighten with light; light up; to make resplendent or illustrious.

All it had taken was for her to focus on Cloud, and then there he was, right in front of her. It seemed he'd finally stopped running long enough for her to catch up with him.

His eyes opened wide. "Tifa…" She noticed the whisky bottle clutched in one hand, a glass in the other. "I thought you were… that you had… died."

She shook her head, bothered that he was drinking. "This isn't like the Cloud I know."

He was frowning. "Tifa… You _are _dead aren't you?"

Although she smiled at that, she felt sad at seeing him this way. She didn't have much time and death wasn't what she'd come here to talk about.

"Cloud… don't lose yourself in darkness." He shook his head slowly, seeming to find it hard to answer.

""I… can't find a way out. I… I lost my light, when I lost you." It both pleased and saddened her to know he thought of her that way. If he believed she was his light, then that's what she was.

She just had to make him see that he wasn't alone. "Your light is always with you… _I'm _always with you."

She noticed him flinch slightly, as though blinded by a bright light. "You… you really are dead."

She shook her head, feeling a little desperate. Time was running out and she had to make him see…

"It's not that simple Cloud. But… if you continue to get lost in darkness, I… I won't be able to find you."

He sat up abruptly and she had the feeling that he was finally listening. "You mean, you might come back?"

"If I can find you…" It was too late, time had run out. She was fading.

She made one last attempt to make him see "… I won't ever stop looking Cloud…"

"Tifa…" His voice was like a whisper as she slipped back into nothingness. "How can I find a way out of the darkness …?"

"Just believe, Cloud, believe in me." Closing her eyes she sighed.

"Believe in us."


	27. Nimble

Just because I fancied something a little bit more light-hearted...

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Yuffie._**

* * *

**Nimble:** quick and light in movement; moving with ease; agile; active; rapid.

She was ninja right?

It was her job to be stealthy.

Was it her fault if being stealthy meant she gained access to information?

Secret information… the type of information that people didn't always want to share.

Maybe it just because she was nosey, but all she knew was that without her, there'd be no rumours or gossip in Radiant Garden…

… So really, she was doing a public service.

A public service that currently meant hanging upside down from the roof, 'accidentally' listening to the conversation in the room below.

The things she did for blackmail mat… **_information_**!

Stealthy was good, but it always helped to be nimble.


	28. Resentment

A brand new piece, since Aerith is somewhat under-representented in this fic. She is particularly angsty in this piece... oh dear!

Links to 'Dreams' in 'Silence and Motion' (Squall's drabbles) and the _italics _come from there. Just felt that more cross-overs were needed.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Resentment: **indignation or ill will felt as a result of a real or imagined grievance.

"_You dream about her don't you? You even talk to her."_

She had resented Leon for that.

He dreamt of _her_, could even talk to _her_ in his dreams.

Aerith dreamt of no-one.

At least, she didn't remember dreaming of anyone.

Sometimes, she thought there might be someone, but she could not remember them…

…just a vague feeling, like this was someone important to her.

"_We're all here with you. Yet you act like you're all alone."_

He wasn't the only one.

In fact, they all lived solitary, individual existences… as removed from each other as it was possible to be whilst still being physically close.

It was simply that Leon made no effort to hide this.

She resented him for that too.

"_You think it's ok to just give up? To never let anyone in?"_

Wouldn't life be easier if such a thing was possible?

If your heart was never touched…

…never bruised…

…never broken.

She wished such a thing was possible.

"_Why do we have to lose out to a memory?"_

Why did she have to live without such a memory?

Why did she have to struggle on, day after day, without a face or a name?

Why did she have to exist without love?

"_It's hard to share you're life with other people, I get that. But that doesn't mean you should give up when it gets hard."_

She had wanted to give up so many times.

And yet, she could not…

There had been that moment, when the Heartless had surrounded her and the world had been crumbling beneath her feet…

In that moment she had thought of …

Had _remembered_…

And knew that she needed to live…

…needed to _wait_…

…for…

"_Leon… I know you don't want to be alone."_

Nobody _wanted _to be alone.


	29. SelfPreservation

Another light-hearted Yuffie piece. Links to 'Name' and 'Commander' from 'Silence and Motion'.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Yuffie._**

* * *

**Self-preservation: **the natural inclination towards the protection of oneself from harm, danger etc.

There were some subjects with some people that you just didn't approach.

In fact, with Leon, there were _many_ subjects you just left alone.

A kind of No Man's Land as you will.

These included: his reasons for changing his name, Rinoa, his friends, Rinoa, the past, Rinoa, anything associated with his past, Rinoa… well you get the picture.

'_So if Rinoa ever comes back do you think…? I mean… will you change your name?'_

In fact there was very little you could actually talk about with Leon safely.

'… _You don't think she's ever gonna come back, do you?'_

But then…

…Yuffie never did have much sense of self-preservation…

"Hey Commander!"


	30. Vunerable

Ummm... sorry about the wait?

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Vulnerable: **susceptible to physical or emotional injury.

She was a martial artist.

A fist fighter with a mean punch.

She could defeat enemies single handedly, without even breaking a sweat.

Yet… she felt vulnerable.

_I can't do this alone…_

She'd never expected to care so much.

_This isn't like the Cloud I know._

She'd figured that time and distance would separate them.

Instead, she only loved him more.


	31. Present

Going back to a recurring theme, if Aerith is the past, then Tifa is the present. Just something that occurred to me when think about Tifa. If you look at her life since she was about 16, she never gets the chance to just be.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Present:** being, existing, or occurring at this time or now; current.

"Sometimes… I wished time could just stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I… just wanted to stay in the moment…"

"… the moment?"

"… I never really got the chance to… just sit… and be."

"… I don't think I understand."

"… sometimes I just wanted to stop… I just wanted to think about here and now… and nothing else…"

"… Tifa…?"

"… well now I've got that wish…"

"… I…"

"… I can't go back Cloud, you know that…"

"… Teef…"

"… and there's no going forward… not for me…"

"…"

"… there's just this… just the present…"


	32. Tied

Well, I'm back. A combination of my computer breaking and a loss of interest means this story/collection of drabbles hasn't progressed for... well ages!

But hopefully now it will. And to kick things off, I'm introducing you to Agsty Yuffie. In fact, it'll just be angst from here on out. Sorry...

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the recognisable bits.

* * *

_Yuffie._

* * *

**Tied: to bind or join closely or firmly; to confine, restrict, or limit.**

There's nothing for me in the past.

Everything about my family, my culture, was tied to the past. Our customs, our rituals.

I tried to practice them at first, but I was too young to do them properly, and it was depressing doing them by myself.

Just kinda reminded me that I was alone.

That there's no-one who shared my heritage or my beliefs. No-one tied to _my _past.

I always laughed at Leon for being so fixated on his past, for being so broody.

But he's right. It's hard when you don't have anything to share with people.

We're all like it when you think about it. None of us have people from our past with us. None of us have the ones we love.

We're just a rag-tag bunch of miss-fits pretending to be family.

When Sora told me that the ones we'd lost might someday make it back here, I was ecstatic. But then I realised… what do I have to look forward to?

My father died. I lost my entire heritage. Even if they do come back, I won't be like them, I'll be… different.

I tried so hard to hold on to the ties to my past but they slipped away....

I think... that's about the time I threw myself headlong into adventure.

If I'm always running… if I don't look back… I won't remember what I've lost.

I won't feel those ties break.


	33. Honest

This is a bit of a Yuffie segment, at least four in a row, not completely connected, but that's drabbles for you. Having said that, this one does share a feeling with the one before.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix own the important bits.

* * *

_Yuffie._

* * *

**Honest: honourable in principles, intentions, and actions; upright and fair; sincere; frank.**

She wasn't quite sure when she'd first started keeping people at arms length.

When she'd first started holding back.

Oh, emotionally, she knew they'd say she was an open book.

Always honest, always sharing.

In fact, most people would say she was _loud._

She didn't hold back…

Not emotionally, anyway.

But physically…

…physically, she was one step removed.

She just didn't like to touch people…

…didn't like them getting all touchy-feely with her.

If she was really honest…

…she couldn't remember the last time she'd been hugged.

… actually… that wasn't being honest…

…she did remember.

… she just…

…she just didn't want to share that feeling with anyone else.


	34. Pride

Woo-hoo, another update! Thought that if I get them up more quickly, I'm more likely to finish this fic off. Wrote 7 chapters the other night filling in gaps (plot-holes!)

Yuffie, again and still a little angsty (thanks go to kitsune13 who happens to like this Yuffie).

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Pride:** a sense of one's own proper dignity or value; self-respect; personal dignity.

At the root of everything was Pride.

Plain and simple Pride.

Not that Pride was all that plain and simple.

Still, Pride ruled her heart.

It kept her smiling when she'd rather cry.

It made her clown around when she'd rather be silent and still.

It made her bug people, when really, she'd rather be alone.

In short, Pride made her play a part.

Sometimes it was real.

Sometimes it was not.

But no-one could have told the difference.

Her Pride wouldn't let them notice.

At the root of everything was Pride…

…because, sometimes, Pride was all you had left.


	35. Love

The last we'll see of Yuffie for a little while, and its short and bitter-sweet.

Its mostly Tifa from here on out with the welcome return of Aerith.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Love:** a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection.

She never wanted to fall in love.

Love was dangerous.

It left you weak…

Angry…

Hurt…

Alone.

All around her she had evidence of the true face of love.

And she wanted nothing to do with it.

Yuffie Kisaragi would never fall in love.

Ever.

Full-stop.


	36. Believe

Both this chapter and the next are dedicated to City of Dis, my most faithful reviewer, who has waited patiently for some kind of explanation (hope you're not too disappointed).

Tifa finally asks some questions she ought to have asked earlier (my fault I guess!)

**Disclaimer**: SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Believe:** to have confidence in the truth, the existence, or the reliability of something.

"Rinoa, how are we supposed to get back?"

"I… I don't really know…"

"But we can get back?"

"Yes. Others have returned home when their worlds were restored…"

"…so we've just got to sit here and wait for our worlds to be saved?"

"… I don't know… it may not be that easy…"

"why not?"

"… our worlds... my world… it wasn't completely lost…"

"… some of it remained…?"

"…yes…"

"…what does that mean…?"

"…I think… we might have to wait for something more…"

"… something more?"

"…we need to be remembered… believed in…"


	37. Reality

Sadly, things get a little twisted (as in tangled up not sinister) and it be a stalemate. Let's hope not. Also for City of Dis.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Reality:** the state or quality of being real; resemblance to what is real.

"I don't get it. How come Cloud can see me and talk to me, even though he thinks I'm dead?"

"Well, I don't think he's actually seeing _you _at all."

"…come again?"

"He said you were his light, right?"

"Well he said he lost me, and he lost his light."

"So he thinks you're his light, that you're not you, just that his light looks like you."

"…o--kay…?"

"…put it this way. Squall thinks I'm dead, but he still talks to me. Only, because he believes I'm dead, he also believes he can't look at me."

"Why not?"

"Because …if he was to look, then he would know for sure that I was dead. "

"So… what you're saying is…?"

"Reality is what you make it. Squall thinks he can't look at me, so he can't. Cloud thinks you're simply his light, so that's what you are."

"But then… how will we ever get to go home?"

"We have to wait… wait for them to believe that we might be real."


	38. Hurt

Yay! Aerith is back, and about time too. Shame its a bit short, sorry for that.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Hurt:** to feel or suffer bodily or mental pain or distress; to cause bodily or mental pain or distress.

Sometimes... I wonder if I _wanted_ to forget...

_Heaven?_

Wanted to forget _you_.

_An angel?_

It was just too hard to hope.

_So you're the one who saved me?_

Too hard to hang on to you.

_Hmm... I got to repay you somehow..._

To my memories of you.

_Oh! How about one date?_

But if I'd really _wanted_ to forget...

...why would it hurt so much when I can't remember?


	39. Fault

Tried something a little different here. To explain, the _italics _are Tifa's retrospective thoughts, i.e. her thoughts when looking back at the events not her thoughts during them. Hope that helps.

Its the start of the beginning of the end... kinda.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Fault:** an error or mistake; responsibility for failure or a wrongful act; a defect or imperfection; flaw; failing.

The first time she met the boy _...Sora... _she'd been looking for Cloud ..._like always..._

She'd been unable to find him recently, arriving when he'd just left or in the wrong place _...usually the other way round..._

She couldn't work out why _...never been a genius..._

The first time she'd left limbo, she'd not found Cloud, but since he'd started to believe in her it had been easy to find him _...for once..._

It was like something was keeping them apart _...someone..._

And it was driving her crazy _...well... crazier..._

So she took out her frustrations on the wall _...long time since her knuckles had looked like that..._

It was almost worth it to see the boy's _...Sora's... _eyes widen enough to fall out of his head _...reminded her of Yuffie..._

The next time she'd met him _..and the duck and the... other thing... _she was fighting desperately against Heartless to reach Cloud _..so close..._

Despite not truly existing, it seemed Heartless found her corporeal enough to chew on _...who knew...?_

The boy _...Sora..._ gave her a hand but not quickly enough; she faded away before she could find Cloud _...typical..._

She wasn't sure why so was quite so desperate to find Cloud _...not the obvious reason... _

It felt like... something was going horribly wrong _...didn't it always...?_

And it was all her fault _...figures..._


	40. Pervasive

Ooo, a clue to where I'm heading! (Quotes from Advent Children [both English and Japanese] thanks to wikiquote)

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Pervasive: **having the quality or tendency to pervade or permeate; spreading or spread throughout.

It was a pervasive dream.

_It's been a while._

One she couldn't escape from.

_Ohh...where did you find this strength?_

Only, she wasn't actually sleeping.

_I've thought of a wonderful present for you...shall I give you despair?_

But she could hear it, feel it...

_Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away._

...could hear the words and feel _his _feelings...

_On your knees... I want you to beg for forgiveness!_

..._his _fear.

_I will...never be a memory..._

And it opened her eyes.


	41. Sometimes

I had hope for something more light-hearted but it didn't fit the tone, or Aerith for that matter, so maybe later.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Sometimes:** on some occasions; at times; now and then.

Sometimes…

…just sometimes…

…she could forget.

She could live for the moment…

…without the pain…

…the loss...

Sometimes...

…just sometimes…

…she could be happy.

She could laugh…

…talk…

…pretend that she was just fine.

Sometimes…

…just sometimes…

…she'd think of him.

…think of him…

…and smile.


	42. Shadow

So the threat is revealed...

I really like both the meanings to this chapter title.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Shadow:** a dark figure or image cast on the ground or some surface by a body intercepting light; a dominant or pervasive threat, influence, or atmosphere.

She'd thought she'd helped him by telling him to reach for the light.

But she'd forgotten an important fact.

She knew what it was like to be surrounded by darkness, knew how hopeless it all was…

…how the doubts and fears in your mind began to grow…

…how the niggling, nasty thoughts that you kept to yourself, increased…

…until you forgot what was truth ……and what was lies.

That was why she's told him to look for his light.

Still, she'd forgotten something very important.

_The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

The closer Cloud came to finding his light, the stronger and more intense his darkness would become…

…and if _she _appeared as the physical embodiment of Cloud's light and hope…

….then why shouldn't _he _appear as the physical embodiment of Cloud's darkness and despair?

…_Sephiroth…_

She had to find him, had to help Cloud.

She was the reason he'd got lost in the darkness, she was the reason he was reaching for the light…

…s_he_ was the reason why _Sephiroth _had appeared.

_The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._


	43. Know

A bit longer, this one. And an actual story format! Dialogue is from Kingdom Hearts II (obviously...)

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Know:** to perceive or understand as fact or truth; to apprehend clearly and with certainty.

She could hear their voices; they were just up ahead, around the corner.

They might as well have been a lifetime away.

She couldn't hold on much longer.

She could feel the pull back to limbo.

The insidious tug on her guts that meant any minute now she'd fade from this world.

She leant a hand on the rock face, exhausted, fighting the pull.

"_You'll never let go of your past…"_

She knew that voice. That was why she was here.

"_Defeating me is meaningless."_

She had to hold on, had to reach them.

"_You know that more than anyone."_

They were fighting; the sound of steel on steel reaching her ears, spurring her to push on.

"_No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!"_

"_Wrong!"_

She was in an open space. In front of her stood Cloud, facing down his, _and hers, _worst nightmare.

"_Tifa! Stay back!"_

He sounded worried. She wanted to care about that, but it was taking all her strength to stay here.

She said something; she knew she did, something about helping him. But her voice was faint to her own ears.

"_He'll never let go of the darkness."_

Was that true? Was it even possible to exist without _both _light _and _dark? A sudden conviction gripped her.

"_He doesn't have to."_

And she knew it was the truth.

"_He just needs someone to surround him with light."_

He needed _her._

"_The darkness will be there, Sephiroth."_

Because light did not exist without darkness.

"_But in a place that you can't reach!"_

And darkness could be kept at bay with light.

Sephiroth attacked her then. She'd thought he would. But she also knew… that he could not touch her…

…nor she him.

Light and dark meet but do not touch.

She made a decision. She knew what she had to do. Knew what she was here for.

Knew why she'd held on this long.

"_Cloud, you can have my light."_

She concentrated on him, wanted him to make this choice. Yet he hesitated. And she knew why.

"_I just… I don't know."_

He didn't want her to go.

And whilst that lifted her heart, she knew, she _knew _that if she stayed, with this physical form, then she couldn't help him.

Couldn't defeat Sephiroth.

And that was never an option.

So there was no choice.

And thus... he began to glow.


	44. Turmoil

Companion piece to the last one. Still following the events of the extra scene from the game. Italics are lines from it. It freaked me out that Tifa was so calm after Cloud and Sephiroth just vanish! Does that happen all the time or something???

I actually meant to post this yesterday but I've started playing FFVIII again and kinda forgot... heh. Would you believe that that game is 10 years old?!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Turmoil:** a state of great commotion, confusion, or disturbance; tumult; agitation; disquiet.

They were gone.

They were gone, and she was here.

She was _still _here.

"_Where'd they go?"_

How could this be?

She'd given Cloud her light, so…

…shouldn't she be gone?

"_Do you think they made it back to they're own world?"_

Shouldn't she have vanished?

Forever?

What did it mean?

"_They went somewhere else…"_

Was he talking to her? The kid, with his Keyblade, the reason she'd been able to stay this long.

Because... that's what the Keyblade did.

It took a wish...

...and made it come true.

"_Cloud went to fight a great battle – to defeat the darkness inside him."_

His words snapped her out of her trance. She felt the air in her lungs… the beat of her heart… that insistent tug on her soul, calling her back.

Nearly time to go.

Nearly time to say goodbye.

"_Gone again."_

Her voice surprised her. It sounded… careless and light, reflecting nothing of the turmoil inside her.

"_What will you do now?"_

Such a simple question. Just the kind of thing a kid would say, especially a kid like Sora, who'd never imagine _not _doing anything.

What _was_ she going to do? Not much of a choice really.

"_Guess I'll keep looking."_

Keep looking, for as long as she existed.

"_Got any leads?"_

Not a one, but then, she'd never had any before and she'd found him, through sheer strength of will. Just pray she had enough strength left to find him again.

"_Don't worry…"_

Easy to say, not easy to do. She sometimes wondered if she'd been born worrying, or whether it had afflicted her only after she'd met Cloud.

"_Light is easy to find."_

But Cloud never was. Never easy at all. Sora didn't need to know that though.

She knew her time was up. Knew that this extra long period of physical existence was over, even as she gave the kid a keychain. She'd been saving it for Cloud, but…

"_Thanks for helping me out."_

Because they had. The Keyblade, the wish… but more than that, just knowing that someone else knew she existed had helped.

Only… now that Cloud was gone, she had nothing to focus on. Nothing to bring her back here.

" _But wait…"_

She couldn't wait, not anymore. A final look around… And then…

…nothing.

"_When did we help?"_


	45. Taste

Slight change of pace and tone here, but I think we could do with lightening up a bit after all the drama. This was inspired by the KH manga, which is so very cute!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Taste:** to perceive or distinguish the flavour of; the sense of what is fitting, harmonious, or beautiful.

She wasn't really sure what had first prompted her to put salt in the lemonade.

…well, to be honest…

…it'd been an accident.

She hadn't been concentrating…

…had mistakenly picked up salt instead of sugar…

…and a new drink was born.

She'd ignored her mistake, had served the drink anyway…

…and to her surprise…

…everyone drank it.

…well, almost everyone…

…seems Leon has more elevated taste buds.

Still…

…she really couldn't understand why Leon wouldn't drink her soda…

…after all…

…soda tasted just great with milk.


	46. Future

Thought I'd do a double bill, since we haven't had much Yuffie for a while, but its more like a Yuffie sandwich, since Tifa's squeezed in the middle. So its a triple bill.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Future:** time that is to be or come hereafter.

"Yuffie, why do you call yourself the Great Ninja Yuffie?"

"Duh Sora, cos I am a great ninja."

"… Yuffie, you're the _only _ninja…"

"I'm the only one at the moment, but someday…"

"… are you thinking of having children Yuffie?"

"What?! No, you idiot! I'm talking about all the other ninjas who used to live here."

"Oh… heh heh, my mistake!"

"One day they're going to come back."

"Who?"

"My family. The rest of my people."

"Your people?"

"We were a whole community of ninjas, and my father was chief."

"Really?"

"Yep! So when they come back, I have to show them that I'm good enough."

"Good enough for what Yuffie?"

"Good enough to be one of them."

"You think they'll make it back then?"

"I know so. And in the future, there'll be loads of ninjas in Radiant Garden."


	47. Mantra

Just a little look in Tifa's head.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**

* * *

**

_**Tifa.**_

**

* * *

**

**Mantra: **a commonly repeated word or phrase; a prayer; an invocation; a religious formula; a charm.

So many questions...

_Not dead, not dead, not dead..._

Where did you go?

_...not dead, not dead, not dead..._

When will you be back?

_...not dead, not dead, not dead..._

Why is it taking you so long?

_...not dead, not dead, not dead..._

Why am _I_ still here?

_...not dead, not dead, not dead..._

Round and round my head...

_...not dead, not dead, not dead..._

I hope… it's because… you're…

_...not dead, not dead, not dead..._


	48. Smile

So here's angsty Yuffie back. And this is a slight explanation of why she's been so angsty (well, not really... sorry). I'll explain if people don't get, just drop me a line.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Smile:** to assume a facial expression indicating pleasure, favor, or amusement, but sometimes derision or scorn, characterized by an upturning of the corners of the mouth.

She'd talked the talk, making people believe that she was alright…

…but dark thoughts, despair had been nibbling at her for months.

She'd pretended she was just fine, acting the optimist they all thought she was.

She'd scoffed at Cloud for being so… so very _black_, with his brooding and his talk of darkness…

…all the while aware that she was pointing out failings that she was more than guilty of herself.

It was well known that people pick faults in others that they see in themselves.

She'd hated being cliché.

She'd done all that and had felt like a fake.

Had lied to the people she cared about most.

Feigning hope and belief where she'd had none.

Talking about a future she hadn't really believed in.

But now... something had changed.

Something had lifted the darkness in her heart and she'd been able to smile again.

Properly.

No lies, no pretense.

Just genuine happiness, genuine hope.


	49. Loss

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Loss:** the state of being deprived of or of being without something that one has had.

When she saw the butterfly she'd felt… something slip…

Something she'd buried so deeply…

Hidden so tightly within herself.

She'd felt it go…

Felt it loosen…

And relax.

She had smiled.

A real smile…

A genuinely happy smile.

For the first time in years, she felt at peace.

That little bit of despair…

Of loss…

It was gone.

* * *

So, um, cos it's not so obvious, I'll explain that the reason everyone has been getting so angsty and depressed is because of the Heartless and the attempts to open Kingdom Hearts, which has affect all the characters, weighing them down. This chapter and 'Smile' are set when Sora closes Kingdom Hearts and generally saves the day, so the heavy axiety caused by the Heartless etc has been lifted. I hope that isn't too confusing. The butterfly is a reference to the credits of the game (KHII)


	50. Belief

So someone's beginning to suspect that the 'dead' aren't always dead and it might be possible to bring them back....... and its not Cloud.

And woo-hoo, 50 chapters!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Belief:** something believed; an opinion or conviction; confidence; faith; trust.

_What makes people come back?_

A simple question perhaps, but not one to be taken lightly.

No swift answer…

No playful joke…

What allowed the dead to live once more?

What called them back?

Perhaps there was no one answer.

Perhaps there was no answer at all.

But come back they did, in dribs and drabs.

Which begged the question; what brought them back?

_Belief._

_Belief that they are alive, that they exist._

_Just believe, Yuffie, just hope for it and want it more than anything._

_Believe._


	51. Vanish

I don't really know what to say about this one, other than it's criminally short which is why it's part of a package deal.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Vanish:** to disappear from sight, esp. quickly; become invisible; to disappear by ceasing to exist; come to an end:

One day, Rinoa was there.

The next, she was gone.

At least... that's what it seemed like.

But it couldn't be true.

…

There were no days in limbo.


	52. Faded

So, from this point on, chapters are going to link with chapters in 'Buried in Snow' (Cloud's drabbles) and, on this occasion, 'Silence and Motion' (Squall/Leon's drabbles). I'll let you know exactly which chapters, but you don't have to read both to understand.

See 'Lost' in 'Silence and Motion', it's near the end.

**Disclaimer:**SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Faded:** to disappear gradually; vanish.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that the Heartless were gone for good.

Perhaps it was the fact that more people began returning to Radiant Garden.

Perhaps it was both.

Whatever the case, it seemed that everyone was somehow… lighter.

Their fears, their worries, these had gone.

Faded away.

Hopes and dreams grew unchecked by doubts.

It finally seemed realistic to believe that _particular _people might one day return.

It was with this belief in mind that a certain young ninja dropped her sea-salt ice-cream at the sight of a brunette woman in the square.

"Tifa!"


	53. Question

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**

* * *

**

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Question:** an expression of inquiry that invites or calls for a reply; a subject or point open to controversy; an issue; a difficult matter; a problem.

Where had Rinoa gone?

_Why_ had Rinoa gone?

Why had _Rinoa_ gone and not Tifa?

Why was she still stuck here?

It wasn't fair.

Was that how it worked?

Suddenly... one day... someone somewhere would just... remember you?

Would... _believe_ in you?

…

Who was going to believe in her?


	54. Surveillance

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Surveillance:** close observation of a person or group, especially one under suspicion.

Yuffie watched Rinoa constantly.

There were a number of reasons for this:

A) What made this woman so special?

B) How had she come back from the dead?

And C) Did she know anything about Tifa?

There were other questions too, but these were the main ones.

So Yuffie watched.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before Rinoa noticed and being the woman that she was, she confronted Yuffie.

Yuffie, being Yuffie, did not ask her questions out right, but sought to trick Rinoa into revealing the information that she sought.

Ten minutes later and all Yuffie had to show for her effort was a grudging respect for the pretty brunette and perhaps a partial answer to A).

Rinoa was not the pretty, flighty, butterfly she first appeared.

So Yuffie was blunt.

Rinoa didn't know what made her special, she was what she was.

She had no real idea of how she'd come back from limbo (as she put it) but suspected it had something to do with Squall believing in her return.

And yes she had known Tifa.

She was no more forthcoming than that, saying only, that she doubted Tifa would be left behind again.

With that Yuffie had to be satisfied.

So she stopped watching Rinoa and took to watching the square, hoping against hope, that one day a brunette would suddenly appear.

Lightning had been known to strike twice after all.


	55. Faith

This is a little... disjointed, sorry. The quotes are from Advent Children, by various characters, and don't really have any significance other than they reflect what Aerith is thinking.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Faith:** confidence or trust in a person or thing; Confident belief in the truth, value, or trustworthiness of a person, idea, or thing.

She wanted him to be happy _...you're alright now?_

He'd come back from wherever he'd disappeared to with **him** _...the nightmare._

He seemed lighter _...I think my burden has lightened._

But not quite complete _...it's okay to die. Is that what you think?_

She wanted him to be happy _...more than anything._

She wanted her to come back _...you were there for him all along, weren't you?_

For his sake _...I'm not alone._

And for her own _...we can help each other._

For all their sakes _...there's not a thing I don't cherish._

She **would **come back _...I guess they must be fond of you._

She had faith it that _...no giving up!_


	56. Trust

Up-dates are going to be as quick as possible. We're nearing the end and I want it all up, before life gets in the way.

Just a reflection on the fact that Tifa's last few chapters have been pretty depressing. Oh, and I hope you figure out who she's talking to, since I don't give his name ;)

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Tifa.**_

* * *

**Trust:** reliance on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing; confidence: confident expectation of something; hope.

"So… you're just going to give up?"

"…"

"Just because Cloud's gone, you think its ok to give up?"

"…"

"Tifa!"

"…what am I supposed to do without Cloud?"

"I don't know."

"He was the only person who could see me, who knew I existed."

"…is that a fact?"

"…?"

"Is Cloud really the only person?"

"Yes! He's the only one who was ever able to see me, the only one I was connected to!"

"You should listen to yourself! Cloud this, Cloud that!"

"What is your problem?!"

"You act like Cloud is your only friend. As if, of all the people, in all the worlds, he's the only one who ever cared about you."

"…"

"Are you telling me that you _didn't _have any other friends?"

"…no, I… I did… I did have friends…"

"Then maybe you should think about them occasionally."

"…I'm sorry…"

"You know, I can't even remember my own name. How can I believe that there's anyone out there who remembers me, if I can't remember myself?"

"I… hadn't thought of that… I'm sorry."

"yeah well, just… don't give up. It really…annoys me. You've still got a chance."

"I… I just don't see how, when Cloud is gone."

"Did it really never occur to you?"

"What?"

"That the reason you didn't disappear when you gave your light to Cloud… is because there are _other_ people out there, your friends, waiting for you… hoping you'll come back."


	57. Comrade

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Comrade:** a person who shares in one's activities, occupation, etc.; companion, associate, or friend.

She'd been thinking about what he'd said.

About her friends.

About the reason she still existed.

And it made sense.

She'd given her light to Cloud, and that was all he believed her to be, so she should've disappeared.

…but she hadn't.

Not entirely.

She was still in limbo, and without Cloud, she couldn't connect to the world.

But she hadn't disappeared.

Because of her friends?

Were they even still alive?

Yuffie was, she'd seen her.

Aeris? Cloud had gone looking for Aeris thinking that Aeris would need him.

…turns out, Tifa had been the one to need him.

Is that what it was?

She clung to Cloud now, because he was the last thing she remembered clinging to when she was alive?

What about her other friends?

Cid, Red XIII, Vincent and Barret? Were they alive? They weren't here in limbo, she knew that much.

It hurt too much to think about them.

Maybe that's why she hadn't.

But… if she wanted to live…

…then… maybe…

…she should start.

Perhaps it wasn't her friends who had to believe in her.

Perhaps _she _had to believe in _them._


	58. Sensation

This links to the 'Fooled' in 'Buried in Snow'. I hope this was worth waiting for.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Sensation:** the operation or function of the senses; perception or awareness of stimuli through the senses; the faculty to feel or perceive; physical sensibility.

She'd felt the wind on her skin before… but now it was _real…_ not just the memory of a sensation.

She savoured the feel of the stone steps beneath her feet…

…her clothes against her skin…

…the smell of… sea salt?

It took a moment to recognise where she was.

She'd been here before.

Cloud had liked to stand, back against the wall, near here.

When she'd asked him why, he'd just shrugged.

But she'd known.

He'd liked to watch people arrive…

…like he was waiting for someone.

He wasn't here now though.

Just to make sure, she made a lazy turn, taking in every nuance of the market square.

"…Tifa…?"

She turned around, surprised to hear her name… only to break into a smile.

"Yuffie!"

The girl had grown, a little at least. She held out her arms and Yuffie rushed into the hug.

She closed her eyes, to better appreciate the feeling.

"We thought you were dead!" The young's exclamation made Tifa freeze, though Yuffie squeezed her tight.

Dead? They thought she had died? What did that make her? A ghost?

"…did …did Cloud tell you that…?"

She was almost afraid to ask. Reality was what you make it, Rinoa had said. She'd though that her friends' reality had made her whole again, but…

"Not exactly… he said he'd 'lost' you." Such a typical Cloud response, it made her laugh.

It didn't matter, she decided.

It didn't matter _how _she'd got here, only that she was here.

"That Cloud. He's a royal pain in the ass!"


	59. Late

This is Tifa's pov of a scene in 'Buried in Snow' chapter 'Realisation'.

And what CloudxTifa fic would be complete without those immortal words...?

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

_**

* * *

**_

Tifa.

* * *

**Late:** coming, occurring, or remaining after the correct, usual, or expected time; delayed.

She smiled at him, seeing him in the distance, and waved, but he looked away.

She was undaunted by this.

After all, she'd appeared before him several times…

…and at no point could she be called 'real'.

So she didn't blame him for turning away…

…for doubting.

She knew he'd work it out.

Still, she was waiting…

…waiting for the one person she really wanted to see.

Finally he arrived, bursting through Merlin's door, and then just standing there, unable to say anything.

She smiled.

He said her name.

She smiled wider.

'Welcome home', he said.

'You're late', she replied.


	60. Death

A reflection on Angsty Yuffie, who didn't believe that love was worth it. And Yuffie, in her own way, trying to figure things out.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Yuffie.**_

* * *

**Death:** the act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism.

When she thought about it later, it struck her as an odd thing to say.

"_We thought you were dead!"_

"_... did… did Cloud tell you that..?"_

Why hadn't Tifa just denied it? Why ask if Cloud had told them that?

And there was the fact that Tifa hadn't looked at her whilst saying it.

A terrible thought niggled at her.

Had Tifa died?

Talking to her…

…hugging her…

…it was impossible to believe that this woman, so full of life, could ever die.

Rinoa had talked about them being 'in limbo' but what did that mean exactly?

Was it possible to die, but not really die?

What would keep you tied to life even after death?

The answer to that was right in front of her face.

It was in Rinoa's smile and Squall's eyes.

It was in Tifa's gentle touches and Cloud's intent gaze.

…Perhaps love wasn't so bad after all.


	61. Sweet

Please remember that the opinions expressed in this chapter belong to Yuffie and not me, lol! I seemed to have misplaced Angsty Yuffie so you'll have to make do with Slightly Mischevious Yuffie.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Yuffie._**

* * *

**Sweet:** sweet taste or quality; sweetness; pleasing or agreeable; delightful; dear; beloved; precious.

It was kinda sweet.

The way Cloud followed Tifa everywhere.

The way he watched her every move.

Sweet… or perhaps a little creepy.

But this was Cloud and that just kinda summed him up.

Sweet… or perhaps a little creepy.

Still, it _was_ sweet, the way he couldn't take his eyes of Tifa.

Ever since she'd come back, Cloud had been her constant companion.

Whether she wanted him to be or not.

Sweet or not, it was beginning to get on Yuffie's wick.

And what was worse, Tifa didn't seem to care.

Even when Cloud followed two steps behind her everywhere she went, Tifa just smiled.

Yuffie couldn't take it anymore.

When Cloud followed Tifa right up to the door of the bathroom, she snapped.

"For gawd's sake Cloud, she's not going to flush herself down the toilet! Give her some breathing space."

She then had the pleasure of watching Cloud turn a brilliant shade of red and Tifa hastily cover a smile with her hand.

She grinned to herself as she started to turn away.

"Unless… you're planning on going in there with her?"

This time, they both turned red… or redder in Cloud's case.


	62. Guilt

Just wanted to reflect on the fact that Yuffie and Aerith can view similar events and draw different conclusions.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable.

* * *

**_Aerith._**

* * *

**Guilt:** culpability; a feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.

She was happy that Tifa was back.

Happy because Cloud was happy.

Happy because Tifa was happy.

Happy… just because she was.

It was cute to see them together.

…the way they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

She was a little jealous.

…just a little.

And not because she had feelings for Cloud.

Still, she couldn't help noticing…

…just occasionally…

…the look in Tifa's eyes.

Somehow, the girl had come back from the dead.

Somehow, she'd helped Cloud to face his darkness.

And yet…

…for some reason…

…Tifa would look at Cloud with guilt in her eyes.


	63. Clense

I hope this fits in. It came to me and wouldn't be left out. Hope it makes sense!

Please pay attention to the definition.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Cleanse:** to make clean; to free from dirt, defilement, or guilt; purge or clean.

She wasn't going to ask.

So many questions, and she wasn't going to ask.

Because if she asked, then he would ask.

And she didn't want to answer.

So it was a surprise to hear her own voice say, "Where did you go?"

She immediately covered her mouth with a hand, as if she could hide the fact she'd spoken.

Cloud looked at her, his eyes wide and she knew he hadn't expected her to ask.

"Forget it, its not important." She turned away, unable to look at him, and noticed her hands were trembling.

"Tifa…" His voice was calm, like always and it should have reassured her, but instead the trembling spread to her whole body.

"Teef…?" She felt him approach and moved away. She didn't want him to touch her.

He stayed still then, and she knew her rejection had hurt him.

"I'm sorry." Again the words popped out and this time she couldn't seem to stop.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… sorry…" The words tumbled out, beginning to blend together. "Sorry… sorry… sorry…"

She was sobbing now, wrapping her arms about herself, trying to hold the sobs in… or perhaps herself together. Her knees gave way and she sank to the floor.

"I let you down…!" She wasn't sure he could understand her through the sobs but she couldn't stop. "I was your light and I let you down."

Vaguely she was aware that he'd walked around to stand in front of her, but he was blurry through her tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was supposed to help you… I was supposed to go, not you… I'm sorry… so sorry…" Saying the words out loud only seemed to make the truth worse.

Cloud crouched down. Strong hands came to rest on her arms.

"It's alright… Tifa, it's alright…" His words slowly began to penetrate her fog. His voice was calm. She concentrated on him, on his voice.

"It's alright… you did help me… you've never let me down…" She shook her head, denying his words.

"I was your light… I was supposed to stay with you… always…" The sobs had slowed but her voice was still unsteady.

"Tifa, you _are _my light. You've always _been_ my light." He caught one of her hands in his and held it to his chest, over his heart "And you _are_ always with me… right here" He tapped his chest with their joined hands. "…no matter where I go, you're right here"

The tears started again, but they were slower this time… and cleansing. She felt the burden of guilt she'd carried lighten, just a little.

Cloud gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. It must have been awkward for him, crouched down like that, but he didn't seem to notice. He just held her whilst she cried.


	64. Empathy

I hope no-one felt that the last chapter was out of character. I honestly believe that Tifa would feel guilty about not being there for Cloud, and I also feel that she would be reluctant to approach the subject, even if the guilt was eating her up from the inside. So that's what that was about.

Anyway, here are all the girls together.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_All._**

* * *

**Empathy:** the intellectual identification with or vicarious experiencing of the feelings, thoughts, or attitudes of another.

"So, is everything okay with you and Cloud now?" Aerith smiled as Tifa tilted her head in confusion. "I couldn't help noticing that sometimes you would look… guilty."

"Guilty?!" Yuffie was loud and indignant. "What would you have to look guilty for?"

Tifa ignored Yuffie's input. "You noticed?" She had thought she'd hidden her feelings well, but then, Aerith had always been pretty empathic.

Aerith's smile became teasing as she replied, "Well, what with Cloud, Leon and frequently Yuffie, I have some experience of a guilty look."

Tifa laughed at the outraged expression of Yuffie's face and her retort of "I don't have a guilty face, I don't get guilty!"

"But, things are better? You don't feel guilty anymore?" Tifa shook her head, but was interrupted by Yuffie.

"I don't see what you had to feel guilty about. If anyone should feel guilty, it's Cloud. He's the one who left you behind."

"Don't, Yuffie. It wasn't like that." Cloud had left her because he thought she could take care of herself, she was the one who had let _him _down. "Yeah." She responded to Aerith, "we talked about things."

"But why, Teef? Why would you feel guilty?" Yuffie never had had any idea what equaled personal information, it was all fair game as far as she was concerned. If she wanted to know, she was going to find out.

"I… let him down." She held up a hand to forestall the ninja. "He needed me… Sephiroth came and Cloud needed me… and I couldn't help him." _Don't go. Don't go where I can't follow._

"That's not true!" Tifa was surprised at the passion in Yuffie's voice. "You've always been there for Cloud, even when he's not been there for you!"

"Yuffie…" She wanted to say that it wasn't that simple, that being there sometimes wasn't enough, but Aerith joined in.

"She's right you know. The only reason Cloud made it here was because he was looking for you. He would have given up long ago if it wasn't for you." She took Tifa's hand and squeezed it gently. "Maybe you couldn't be with him in his fight against Sephiroth, but you gave him the strength to face him."

Tifa looked at her friends, at their earnest faces and she thought she might cry. "You know what? I really missed you guys."

"Of course you did!" Yuffie punched the air and grinned. "Who wouldn't miss us? We're the best!"

Tifa laughed. She was finally home. "Yeah, you guys _are _the best!"


	65. Recall

Another important definition.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**

* * *

**

_**Aerith.**_

**

* * *

Recall:** to bring back from memory; recollect; remember; to revive.

"I never did learn his name."

"Sorry?"

"There was this man… he was so familiar… I… I just couldn't remember him."

"Well, maybe I can help. What did he look like?"

"He reminded me of Cloud. He had spiky hair too."

"He looked like Cloud?"

"No, no, just the hair. Actually his was black; it was just spiky like Cloud's."

"…he… he had black spiky hair…?"

"Aerith, are you alright?"

"yes, I'm… I'm fine. Go on Tifa, what were his eyes like?"

"He had beautiful eyes, violet coloured."

"…violet… violet eyes and black spiky hair…"

"Yes… do you know who he is?"

"…I …knew a man… like that… once."

"…Aerith…?"

"…he promised he would come back… I thought he'd forgotten me…"

"…Aerith, what was his name?"

_Zack Fair, SOLDIER, First Class._

"His name… was… Zack."


	66. Nothing

Advance warning folks, my next up-date will be the last. Yup, that's right, this is finally coming to an end!

I also like the definition for this chapter, particularly as it's kinda the opposite of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Aerith._**

* * *

**Nothing:** something that is nonexistent; something or someone of no importance or significance; a trivial action, matter, circumstance, thing, or remark.

_She had a dream._

There was nothing.

Or at least, it seemed that there was nothing.

Yet there must be something, because she was standing _on _something.

Also, there was a man.

At least, she was assuming it was a man.

It was difficult to tell, since he was somewhat see through.

Still, she approached this man.

He had messy, dark hair.

It made her smile.

She crouched in front of him, so that they could see eye-to-eye.

Or, at least they could've, if he would look at her.

She smiled again.

He looked up.

He looked at her… and she saw his beautiful violet eyes.

"I knew I'd find you here."

He looked bewildered.

She didn't blame him.

It couldn't be everyday that someone wandered up to him in… nowhere… and called him by name.

"Your name is Zack. Do you remember?"

He frowned, an expression that sat strangely on his normally cheerful face.

"I'm… Zack?"

"Yeah... Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class."

Just for a second.

Just for a second he seemed more real, more whole.

He looked at her intently.

"I… know you?"

She smiled, but it was an effort.

"Yes."

"I… know you."

He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Aerith…?"

A trembling hand covered her mouth and she could only nod.

"Aerith… I made a promise."

"Yes."

He hung his head, looking ashamed

"I failed to keep it."

"It's not too late!"

His gaze returned to her face.

"It's not… I'm here… I'm here, because I believe."

He looked puzzled and she smiled.

"I believe in _you._"

She reached out to him.

"I _know _you exist."

And smiled when her hand met flesh.

"Come back to me."

He closed his eyes, turning his face into her palm.

"Come back to me and keep your promise."

She felt his lips caress her palm.

_And in this dream…_

"I will… I'll come back to you.

…_she wept._


	67. Expectation

So, this is it. The end. First up it's Tifa. Since she started things off, she can start the end too.

Cloud's pov of this scene is chapter 'Hesitate' in 'Buried in Snow'.

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

**_Tifa._**

* * *

**Expectation:** the act or state of looking forward or anticipating.

She knew he wasn't listening.

She could tell by the way he was staring so intently at her.

It should have been disconcerting but she welcomed it.

Still, she wasn't so keen on wasting her breath.

"… Hello? Cloud? Have you been listening to me?" He didn't move. If she'd been more paranoid, she would've gone and found a mirror. She leant forward a little, placing her hands on the counter between them.

"Cloud? Stop spacing out! I swear, you're getting worse…" Finally she got a response, only… a suddenly determined look wasn't quite what she'd been waiting for...

"Tifa…" She held her breath, uncertain what he was going to say. "….I love you."

She could have laughed. All this time and he thought she didn't know. She grinned instead.

"… took you're time saying it didn't you." Perhaps she ought to explain to him the exact depth of their connection whilst she had been in limbo…

He moved so suddenly, she was completely unprepared. He stood from the kitchen stool, placed both hands on the counter over hers and pressed his lips to hers.

Well, she certainly hadn't been expecting that.


	68. Anticipation

Just to explain, there is a party being held in Radient Garden due to Sora's exploits. Cheesy I know, but its how I finished my fic KH fic and therefore how I have finished them all!

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Anticipation:** realization in advance; foretaste; expectation or hope.

She could hear the party in the distance, the talk and the laughter.

It made her smile.

So many people, finally happy.

Sure, she was a little envious, but, on the whole, she was happy.

Looking up at the moon, she smiled.

She couldn't really explain it…

…but she felt like something was going to happen…

…something good…

…and it was going to happen soon.

"...Aerith...?"


	69. Still

And this ends Aerith's strand. Hopefully, the appearence of a certain someone will make a few of you happy ;)

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

* * *

_**Aerith.**_

* * *

**Still:** remaining in place or at rest; motionless; stationary; free from turbulence or commotion; peaceful; tranquil; calm.

Time.

Time waits for no man.

She knew that…

…yet…

…she wanted, so very much, to make time stand still.

…to hold on to that moment.

Just a little longer.

Just so that she could convince herself that the man standing before her…

…the man with spiky black hair…

…and beautiful violent eyes…

…was real…

But time would not wait…

…would not grant her that moment.

Still…

…the crushing embrace he gave her did the trick.


	70. Investigation

And so here we are, at the actual end. This is it. And who better to sign us off than Yuffie?

Squall's pov of this scene is in 'Fragments of Memories' chapter 'Never Look Back'. Yuffie calling Squall 'Commander' is explained in 'Silence and Motion' chapter 'Commander'.

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the recognisable bits.

**

* * *

**

_**Yuffie.**_

**

* * *

**

**Investigation: **a searching inquiry for ascertaining facts; detailed or careful examination.

She didn't know who'd brought the video camera to the party, but she couldn't let such an opportunity go begging…

…so she 'borrowed' it.

Plenty of blackmail mat… _information_ to be gathered.

For instance, the fact that Cloud was blushing slightly…

…as was Tifa…

…whilst the pair of them stood particularly close together…

A bit of prying… _investigation _revealed them to be holding hands.

Score one for Yuffie!

A moment or two's reflection made her realise that Leon… sorry _Squall_ wasn't in the immediate vicinity.

He was, however, on a balcony, watching the party unfold.

'Yoo-hoo, Commander!' Typically, her shout and vigorous waving met with no response.

What interested her most was the fact that he was not alone.

It was simple work for an active ninja to climb over the rooftops to the balcony.

She arrived just in time to catch the kiss.

Oh yes, _Squall _kissing.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

She couldn't contain her glee…

'Perfect blackmail material, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!!!' Aware that she'd blown her cover, she made a run for it.

Reaching the ground, she hit the playback button and smiled.

She was really glad that Rinoa had returned.

She had a feeling that there'd be plenty more opportunities like this in the future.

Now... if she could just figure out where Aerith had got to...

* * *

So guys, I just want to say thanks to everyone who stuck with this, despite me abandoning it for about 6 months.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx

Maiden Tsukimaru

MoonLightLatte (sorry, it doesn't like the .)

Fairheartstrife

Anya Urameshi

SerenitySoldier97

elebelly

CartoonFantasy411

0xShelkyx0

TheAwesomeFactory

paleconsequences

Summoner Luna

Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA

Keybreaker

sckry

**Special thanks go to:**

C2-Chikaru

Shattered Mirror

undeniiablexx (again, not liking the .)

**And extra special thanks go to my most frequent reviewers:**

City of Dis

kitsune13

Valentine'sNinja

**You guys rock!**

**Also, thanks to anyone who added this fic to story alert or to favourites. A writer is nothing without readers, even readers who don't review ;)**


End file.
